Shadowed Blood
by Evil Yami
Summary: They called me ‘The Shadowed Blood Alchemist.’ People said things like, I was born of hell and I was trying to make a living hell, I came here to clean the world of all evil, and I'm just a crazy idiot. I liked the third. Everyone said I was a boy! As if!
1. Chapter 1

Evil Yami: I **DO NOT **own Full Metal Alchemist!

Ed: So die evil lawyers!

Al: That's not nice brother…

Evil Yami: But **I DO OWN **Namico and The Shadowed Blood Alchemist.

_IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT…._

My dark cloak covered me so no one could see my face…. Silently I crept into the shadows, how I do it is still a mystery to me. I am just far too good. I smiled to myself as I leaped from one shadow to another, unnoticed by those damn military dogs… Soulless, mindless, incompetent fools who think that they know alchemy! Ha! Those idiots don't know what alchemy is!

I had heard research was being done on a man, simply called Scar. I knew his real name, he was my friend, my worst enemy. When I was living in the town, he had forbidden my from using alchemy, but that never stopped me. He said it was an offence to god, that didn't stop me either. God had done nothing but send me pain. I hated God and I hated fate, yet I believed in neither.

They called me 'The Shadowed Blood Alchemist.' Some said I was born of hell and I had come to turn the world into a living hell, others say I came here to cleans the world of all evil, and still others said I was just a crazy idiot. I was particular to the third. The only thing that ever worked to my advantage was the fact that everyone said I was a boy. Wherever I went, no one spared me a second glance, no one suspected me.

I was close now, so close to the building. I moved with improved swiftness. To my dismay, the Elric Brothers were supposed to be protecting the documents until Roy Mustang could collect them for central. I could perform alchemy so quietly, no one could tell it had been done. I smiled as I pulled myrself up against the wall. Several guards passed and were talking.

"What do you think about that boy, 'The Shadowed Blood Alchemist?' He sounds like he could cause a bit of trouble for the Elrics." One said.

"Na, Mustang put both brothers, Armstrong, and Havoc in one room with the documents, no way anyone could get them." The other smiled and they walked away.

I smiled wildly, _No way anyone could get them? Oh I'll take that as a challenge… _If I used alchemy here, I could easily be seen… I bit my lip, _How to get to the room?…._

_THE NEXT DAY…._

"What!" Mustang yelled into the phone, "All the documents are gone! How!"

"I don't know, Sir," Armstrong responded, "One minute Ed had them then they just disappeared."

The train station was loud with noise. I leaned against the wall, listening to Mustang lose his temper at the Military Dogs. I smiled, this is made it all the more worth it. I had stole them then scent them to Scar. I had on my cloak and waited for the train. I glanced over to see a suit of armor watching me, a guy about my age, though shorter, leaded against the wall, "I can't believe we lost them Al, where did they go!"

I almost laughed at them. The train pulled up and I got to my feet. "Yes... Understood…" Armstrong said and hung up. I walked onto the train and sat down, in the back next to a window. You put on your CD player, and turned on 'Wicked Ways' by Garbage. The Military Dogs got on the train as well. _Great… Just great…_

The metal suit was looking at me again. I was facing the opposite way, but I could tell when eyes were on me. "It's rude to stare." I whisper. He turned away quickly and began to talk to his brother.

"Brother, doesn't that look like the profile of the 'Shadowed Blood Alchemist?' I mean they say he's always wearing a black robe, and never talks," He said.

"You're right Al," The guy with blue eyes and blond hair pulled back in a braid said, "Hey kid, what's your name?" I ignored him and he walked over to me, "Do you have any idea who you are ignoring?" _He was just asking to be told off… _I bit my tongue. "I am Edward Elric, State Alchemist, Servant of the People--" I cut him off by laughing.

He got angry at the and tried to take off my hood, I jumped with grace to land behind him, hood still on, and still laughing. Armstrong got up. My smile fadded, "Are you intending to gang up on me?" "If that's what it takes to bring you down Mr.," The suit said. I smiled, "Oh and what have I done?" "Save it," Ed said. "You've got a bit of an attitude there Shorty," I told him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" He transmuted his arm into a sword and ran at me.

I dodged all of his attacks along with Armstrong and Al. I laughed at there attempts to get me. Soon they were all tired. I wasn't attacking back, just dodging, although when Al fell he crushed me CD player, I considered it. Armstrong leaned up against a seat, Al was laying down and Ed was still catching his breath. I hadn't even broken a sweat. "WHO ARE YOU?" Ed asked breathing heavily.

"Call me Namico," I gave a distasteful look as I saw me CD player, "Too bad, I liked that CD." The train stopped, "Last stop Central." A voice came over the intercom. I sighed, "Finally."

"Are you a state Alchemist!" Al asked.

I looked at him, "No." I walked off the train.

_CENTRAL_

"MUSTANG YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him. He had told me to come by because he had a present for me. He was one of my friends and the only State Alchemist I trusted.

"Don't be mad Namico, I thought you could like the surprise," He smiled, he had known I wouldn't.

"Mustang…" I mumbled all the curses in Arabic I could.

"Why must you use a language I don't know?" He asked.

"Mustang I am going to kill you! YOU LITTLE CREEP!" He had made me a State Alchemist when my back was turned.

"Come on Namico, we could use your help!" He begged, "YOU'RE THE SHADOWED BLOOD ALCHEMIST FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Goddamned you Mustang, you play dirty!" I screamed as I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mustang asked.

"The Elrics."

"Oh good it seems your partners are here Namico." He smiled at me, "Come in."

The door opened. And I again began to scream at him… again, "YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTERED! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS MUSTANG! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER MET ME!"

"Whoa," Ed said walking in, "Who's the girl did you break up with her?"

I ignored him, my attention back to Mustang, "You change whatever the hell you did now!"

"I can't it's out of my hands," He shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

"AH!" I continued to screamed at him, "I swear I'm going to kill you Mustang!"

Ed laughed, "So what did you want Mustang?"

"I wanted you to meet your new partner," Mustang smiled, "The Shadowed Blood Alchemist."

"What?" Al asked coming in, "Did you say partner?"

"You want me to be partners with The Shadowed Blood Alchemist!" Ed screamed, "Where's that bastered!" I glared at Mustang and walked out.

As I walked out I heard Ed screaming, "WHAT I GOT MY BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL AND THE SHADOWED BLOOD ALCHEMIST?"

Evil Yami: Well that's it, please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Ed: Now leave.

Al: ED!

Evil Yami: Look for the next one soon!

Ed: Or don't bother, it doesn't matter.

Al: Edward Elric!

Ed: Don't use my full name! Grabs a teddy bear and runs off.

Evil Yami: Sweat drop Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Yami: Thank you for those who Reviewed!

Al: Yeah, she was really happy.

Ed: No that was all the sugar.

Evil Yami: Shut up Ed! Okay I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Al and Ed: But she owns her characters and the Shadowed Blood Alchemist.

Evil Yami: Right! Let's start.

_CENTRAL_

I locked myself in my room. Mustang knocked on it.

"Leave me alone you arrogant ass hole!" I yelled back.

"Listen to me Shadowed Blood--!" Ed was there too.

"I don't want to talk to you either shorty!"

He transmuted to door, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

I smiled, "Uh, you?" He transmuted his arm and ran at me. I dodged him and put him in a headlock. He sliced my arm and I jumped back, "That's so it!" I screamed. I transmuted my bracelets into assassin blades. Mustang was in shock when I had Ed on the ground pinned in a matter of seconds. I transmuted around him so that the metal bars of the bed pinned him to the wall.

I backed up watching him struggle to get free and flipped my hair. "You obviously came here for something, what do you want Mustang?"

"LET ME DOWN YOU DAMN HARPY!" Ed screamed and struggled.

"I want you to travel with the Elrics, Namico," He said, "Please as a personal favor."

I glared at Ed, "You guys owe me a CD player." I transmuted to bed back to the way it was and Ed landed on the ground. I turned to Mustang, "You want me to tag along, is that all?"

"Mostly," Mustang smiled.

"I hate this place…" I spoke to myself, "Its so…."

"Damned harpy!" Ed screamed at me again.

I looked at him, "God you're so arrogant, taking those papers from you was like a walk in the park, a baby could have done it."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Ed asked.

"I think I've already stated that. Unfortunately they were fakes, isn't that right Mustang? And now if I don't play along you wont give me the real papers."

"You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for." Mustang said, "Here," He tossed me a CD player.

I just shook my head and pushed past him. I went to go outside, one of the Military Dogs stopped me, "According to Mustang, you are not to leave." I simply sighed and walked away.

I saw Ed talking with Al, every so other one would glance at me. They went to get outside and were told the same thing. I smiled and Ed walked over to me.

"What's so funny!" He shot.

I kept smiled, "Wanna get outside?"

"Duh!" He said, "But transmutations are too loud and that's the only door."

"Oh, what a perplexing situation," I rolled me eyes sarcastically.

"Excuse me miss," Al said, "But are you saying that there is another way out? Could you please show us?"

You smiled at him, "Sure thing, you see Ed this is how you treat a lady, at least your brother has manners."

"Damned She-Devil!" Ed screamed at you.

"Brother please calm down, she's helping us." Al said.

"Yeah so stuff it Shorty," I laughed as he went of his rocker yelling at me and cussing. I got up and walked back into a dark room.

"Now you see what you did brother? You should be nicer…" Al said.

"You guys coming?" I asked.

Al moved forward but Ed put a hand out to stop him, "How can we trust The Shadowed Blood Alchemist?"

I smiled, "I never said you could trust me, and I wouldn't recommend it."

"Alright, good enough for me, I could take you on anyway," Ed shrugged and walked over Al followed.

I focused on the wall next to me. Then I began to use my alchemy. Ed was watching to make sure no one saw, his back was turned to me until he was the glow.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE GOING TO GET CAUGHT!" Ed screamed toward me only to gasp.

"Who's the idiot now?" I asked as he looked at the door I just transmuted.

"How did you do it so quietly?" Al asked.

"I bet it doesn't even lead anywhere…" Ed said.

"God you really are as dumb as you look…" I commented and opened the door. I stepped out of it then got up against the wall.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU ALONE NAMICO!" Mustang's voice rang out as he saw me.

"You're right you shouldn't have," I smiled and ran out.

"Oh no you don't!" Mustang ran after me, followed by half the military. Shots rang out of alchemy, all aimed at me. I smiled and dodged them easily. I jumped into the air and spun around so I was facing them.

"Mustang you should no better than to try to hit a lady." I smiled and transmuted the ground between them and me, creating an eight foot wall of solid rock. I laughed at there attempts to get threw. I ran off into the shadows.

_THREE HOURS LATER… CENTRAL_

"I can't believe we let 'The Shadowed Blood Alchemist' escape! I can't believe Al and I didn't even do anything when she was about to leave!" Ed pounded his head on the desk, "Damn it!"

"Brother…" Al couldn't think of anything to make him feel better, it was true.

"Don't get so worked up Elric," I smiled from the doorway.

"Welcome back Namico," Mustang said, "Enjoy your trip?"

"I did very much, but if you try to keep me locked in a cage like this again, I might lose my temper Roy." I leaned against the doorway, "You should know I needed to go shopping. I needed more shoes."

"Why the hell did you come back?" Ed asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"I forgot my CD player." I said and walked over to the bed picking it up.

Mustang smiled, "You truly are unique."  
"Yeah, not many other Harpies around here," Ed said dryly.

"Don't piss me off short stuff, you'll ruin my night." I smiled and grabbed my red cloak.

"Oh and just where are you going?" He asked.

"As far away from this hell hole as I can get, I can't bear to be in the same place as the rest of these…" My voice trailed off.

"You should take the Elrics with you," Mustang said, "They can keep an eye on you , make sure you don't do anything illegal." I glared at him.

"I don't want to go with that Harpy," Ed stated.

"Good, see they don't want to go with me. We are all in agreement. I will go by myself," I looked at the small cut on my arm, "I think I've had enough of his attitude, anyway."

"On second thought I will go with you Harpy," Ed smirked at me, "You can't do anything illegal when I'm with you, I could easily stop you from doing anything."

"Oh? You did a bang up job earlier, didn't you Short Stuff?" I asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT STUFF!" He screamed, "And I was giving you a head start…"

"Brother just get along with her…" Al begged.

"You guys will get along just fine, right Namico?" Mustang asked.

"Don't tempt me to kill them. We will head out in the morning, what is the mission?" I asked.

"A man," Mustang threw me a package, "The call him, 'The Black Knight Alchemist.'"

"If he's an outlaw, you might know him…" Ed said.

"Quite Shorty, the adults are talking," I said.

"YOU'RE AS OLD AS I AM! AND I AM NOT SHORT!" He screamed.

"Right," I rolled my eyes and threw him the package, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning… Partner." I added with a smile.

Evil Yami: That's all for now. Look for more soon!

Al: Yeah.

Ed: I don't want a partner…

Evil Yami: TOO BAD!

Al: Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own my characters and plot line. This is still a fan fic, so here, I rule everything you see. Just like all my other fan fics, as soon as you came in here, I control what you read… unless you do not read this and leave, but please don't do that… **

Ed: You replaced us! WITH THIS!

Evil Yami: Ignores Ed Before we start, we will address a few key issues.

Ed: Oh no…

Evil Yami: Live with it! Bend to the readers will! Muhahahaha! Heh-hem… Anyway, I don't know about paring yet, I might have Namico go with Ed or maybe as suggested, with Mustang. But if I do, it's gonna be in later chapters. Okay now that that's done… Onto the whole review thing. I appreciate those of you who review. But I did get one review that wasn't very nice, it's to be expected, but this one did have some good points. I realized a few readers may be confused, so I will go over a few things. First, Scar grew up with Namico, as if she was his little sister he wouldn't kill her. Second, I don't care if they didn't have CD players back then, I always listen to music and I just like it. Third, I know my grammar sucks, thank you very much. Fourth, Ed, Al, and Mustang don't tremble when they see Namico, if anything Ed and Mustang get more of an attitude. Fifth, Namico's name The Shadowed Blood Alchemist comes from her back ground, 'Shadowed' meaning tainted. Just so we're all on the same page, she has tainted blood because she grew up with Scar. Sixth, she isn't perfect, you will see that later on, when she uses her alchemy, it tires her out, a lot, which is why she needed to go to sleep after doing the alchemy last chapter. Seventh, it is not Namico talking, if you would read it you would see that. It's Evil Yami, AKA me. Last thing, and most important, **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.** Okay? Good.

"Honesty," Ed was waiting outside my door, "How long does it take for a woman to get ready?"

"Maybe she has a good reason for it brother," Al suggested.

"What color of lipstick should I wear Ed?" I joked as I put my bracelets on. I threw on my black and blood red robe and tied my three daggers to my belt.

"I don't give a damn," Ed commented.

I put on my necklace, it was a silver viper, fangs showing. Then I walked out, "Alright, let's go."

"So you're heading off?" Mustang asked.

"No," I said sarcastically, "We were planning on staying for the next week."

"Cute," Mustang smiled, "But you are on my orders now soldier."

"Don't you wish," I glared at him.

"I still don't think she should be my partner, let alone a state alchemist," Ed interrupted.

"Maybe she shouldn't…" Mustang looked at me, "But I thought I'd give her hell."

I rolled my eyes, "Are we going to go or what?"

"She's right brother, we should go to the train station." Al told him, "We don't want to be late."

With much fighting, we finally got on the train, I sat as far away from them as I could. I listened to random talking. Not much of interest. About six hours later, Ed started complaining.

"Damn Mustang… Expecting us to travel with that murderer…" Ed said it loud enough so I could hear.

"I never killed anyone Edward." I whispered, more to myself than him.

"Brother--" Al started.

"That's it, I'm starving, we're getting off at the next stop!" Ed interrupted.

"Alright brother, is it alright with you Namico?" Al asked.

"Whatever…" I whispered again, looking at my hidden necklace.The snake...my mother had given it to me.

The train stopped and we got off.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Ed said. We went to a small café. I just watched as Ed ate and ate. I found it quite amusing.

"Ah… That was the best meal I've had in a while…" Ed leaned back. I shook my head.

"Aren't you hungry Namico?" Al asked politely.

"Yes," I told him truthfully.

"Why didn't you eat?" Al asked.

"Didn't want to. I mean after what the cooks were doing to Edward's food…" I faked a shiver.

Ed raised an eyebrow, "And what were they doing?"

I shook my head, "I'd rather not repeat it…" I smiled under my hood.

For the next ten minutes, Ed was yelling at the cooks trying to get them to tell him what they did to the food. I couldn't help but laugh. Ed glared at me as he paid. He continued to glare at me as we all walked to the station.

"Yes Edward?" I asked innocently.

"Just get back on the train…" He mumbled.

I laughed and sat on the train. The train took off and I leaned back in my chair. I pulled out a rice ball.

"Where did you get that?" Ed asked.

"Want one?" I smiled avoiding the question and tossed one to him, he began to eat it.

"You didn't steal it did you?" Ed asked munching down on it.

"Now why would I do that?" I smiled slyly, "Do you think I'm a criminal Edward?"

He stopped eating, "Did you steal it?"  
"Of course not!" I told him and took out another one, which I began to eat. He glared at me. "I can assure you Edward I did not steal a rice ball." He looked back and finished it. "I stole four of them."

"WHAT?" Ed screamed, "You had me eat stolen goods!"

"I never forced you, I tossed it to you, you could have tossed it back." I smiled again.

That's all for now, I had some trouble starting this one… The next one should be up… well whenever I can get it… Sorry about the delay again, but I'm having writers block, any ideas would really help. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME unless you absolutely cannot help yourself, or if you are locked in a mental institurtion and need to yell at someone, then you can. (If that's the case let me know in the review.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own my characters and plot line. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and etc. It's highly appreciated. Alright, let's get started. The last thing that happened was Ed ate a stolen rice ball…**

"I can't believe it… I'm never eating anything you give me again!" Ed said.

"Oh? I guess you don't want a biscuit then either," I smiled and pulled out a biscuit and some honey, "Really Ed, they make rules so you can break them." I put some honey on one of the biscuits and began to munch on it, "Not bad…" I ignored Ed screams at me how stealing is wrong.

The train stopped and we got off to meet with the military leader in this area. He was waiting for us.

"You're the Full Metal Alchemist!" He said and looked at Al. I started to giggle a little.

"Actually…" Al corrected him, "That's The Full Metal Alchemist." He pointed to Ed.

"That's him?" The general looked at Ed, "Isn't he a little short?"

"_Short? Who are you calling short!_" Ed screamed.

"Chill out Ed," I rolled my eyes, "So what's the big problem?"

"And who are you?" He asked with a sneer.

"Someone who will kill you in a heart beat, now what's the problem in this area?" I asked.

"There is an alchemist in this area, known as the Unspeakable Alchemist." The general told us, "We are not sure if they're male of female, but they've killed ten people already."

"The Unspeakable Alchemist," I asked, "Why is he called that?"

"Maybe it's better if I show you. Follow me," He walked off and we followed. He led us to a hospital where there was a body under a sheet. "What I'm about to show you is disturbing." He said and pulled down the sheet. The corps under it had its throat torn out and tongue cut off.

"_Oh gross_!" I shrieked, "That _is _nasty!"

"So an alchemist did this?" Ed asked.

"Yes, the throat was taken from the inside out," The general shook his head, "Why would someone do this…"

"Did they have anything in common?" I asked him, regaining my composure. I still thought that was nasty as hell, though.

"No, at first we thought they were after girls, then the six and eighth victims turned out to be male," The general said, "We don't know anything other than that."

"Super creepy," I told him, "So how do we catch a killer?"

"You tell me," Ed glared, "You're the one who thinks like one."

"Keep talking and you'll be my first victim Edward," I warned him.

"So general, do you have any ideas how to find them?" Al asked.

"I have no idea. To tell you the truth, I just got here a few days ago. The last general was the eighth victim," He lifted part of another sheet.

"_Enough with the dead bodies_," I told him, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"For once I agree with her, no more bodies," Ed said.

The general shrugged, "Alright well I've given you all the information I can, please catch them…"

"Not worry about it," Ed smiled, "I'm on it!"

"Are you a state alchemist too?" The general asked me.

"Yeah… I guess. Alchemist, we for the people, etc," I rolled my eyes, "Let's go. I want to get this done and over before dark." I walked out. I was focused on the alchemist and how to stop him and I ran into someone. I blinked and looked up, "Wow…"

I looked at he guy I had ran into no wonder it felt like I hit a wall, he had abs! He also had short black hair that fell loosely around his face. He brushed it aside and two dark green eyes looked down at me. He smiled, _god he was hot_!

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I felt my heart skip, "Yeah… I-I'm sorry I ran into you."

"It's alright," He held out his hand and I took it. He lifted me to my feet as if I were a feather.

"Namico where--" Al stopped when he saw me.

"I'll be seeing you around," He smiled at me, "By the way, my name's Cody."

"Namico… Are you okay?" Al asked as Cody walked off.

"Yeah fine," I said, "Just lost my insanity."

"Don't you mean lost your sanity?" Al asked.

"I don't really know," I smiled, "Either way's fine."

Ed came out, "Find any leads?"

"Any leads on what?" I asked.

Ed glared at me, "On the Unspeakable Alchemist, you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot you stupid half pint!" I told him, "I've seen bugs that could eat you!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!" He screamed.

"Are too," I told him, "I'm going to get something for dinner, you guys do whatever you want."

"That's the second time I agree with you Shadowed Blood." Ed lifted an eyebrow, "And I have to say, it's creeping me out."

"That makes two of us." I said.

"I thought you wanted to get it done and over with," Al reminded me.

"I think I found a reason to stay," I smiled, "Let's go, I think I saw a noodle shop around here somewhere."

Well that's all. Okay believe it or not, I have a plan and a plot and it's not what you think. Chapter four and I finally have a plot… kind of… That's not important. Don't worry; I think Namico is going to hook up with Ed. I've been trying to update soon, but being on the road, it's hard to find the internet. So work with me. Oh and review, I could also use a few ideas. The flaming thing still stands. If you're in a mental institution, go ahead, otherwise please try to refrain. My grammar is a little better… I hope. It either got better or worse. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
